roblox_territory_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
With massive, complex gameplay comes several glitches derp1.png|My glitched 77 is unable to be killed, so Red was sending in extra reinforcements. derp5.png|My Glitched territory was still gaining soldiers, even during the battle. derp2.png|Zoomed in picture of a clump of glitched troops. They will not move, and you can't use them. derp3.png|Photo of the Fog of War glitch. Notice how you can see the movements of other players. derp4.png|Here I was sent an Alliance Request, and my Fog of War reappeared. that help and hurt the players experience. It can help if the player gets lots of stuff from it, and loses nearly nothing, but if a player looses all he has progressed for, it becomes a issue. Territory Conquest has several Glitches, Bugs, and Exploits, that need to be fixed, but almost can not be fixed. Troop Swap Glitch ''STATUS:''PATCHED Fog of War Glitch On occasion, upon starting a new game, players will not be given Fog of War. This more commonly occurs when the previous game ended in a large scale fight, or above 3000 Seconds in Length. The lack of Fog of War allows players to see all troop movement activity across the entire map, but not troop numbers. It is an extremely useful tool for the player that has this glitch, as they can track all of the armies around the map without having to be near them. If the player affected by this glitch Sends or Receives an Alliance Request, then Fog of War will return. Therefore, it is a good idea for you to send and cancel an ally request to EVERYONE in the game, just to be sure no one has this glitch. It is notable that there are some Fog of War glitches that prevent land from being shown that should be shown. This can usually be fixed by Sending or Receiving an Alliance request, or by a reset. In some instances, however, it can result in you being unable to attack that land directly. In which case it then becomes an inconveinance. STATUS: UNPATCHED Invincible Army Glitch A random bug that happens to players when, no matter the size go against a lower oppenant or vise versa, in which their army never dies after being attacked for long periods of time. Unfourtunately, this bug seems to not be fixable unless the player does it himself. A way to stop the bug is to, back your troops off of an opposing territory, or leave the land you are defending, then re-attack the force. This is only one way you can fix the glitch but I imagine it has something to do with script bugs and that it may be fixable, but it doesn't seem so and might not ever be able to fix it. ''STATUS: ''PATCHED Deselect/Select Glitch A bug well known to cause the player to not be able to deselect the already selected territory, or you can not select a territory because the scripts seemed to have broken. When the glitch happens, generally you can reset to fix the problem, but it might be faster to repeatedly press B or Z keys. The bug isn't much of a problem to most, but could cause a player to lose a battle he was winning or ruin his gameplay. Currently, the best options, as said above are to Reset or Press B or Z keys. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED REASON BEHIND THE GLITCH: A player clicks the text box and the text box is located over the territory they have selected. An easy prevention is to always make sure that when you click the text box when it is over no territories. Rogue Troop Glitch Sometimes, the AI used for troop movement can glitch, causing massive headaches for the player. Most of the complications come from Automatic Troop Movement. For example, if you try to Automove troops from a location on a mainland to an Island, it could possibly glitch (meaning that they do not go to the islan/vice verso). Chances of glitching are higher when auto-moving through territories that are under attack, auto-moving through allies, and can be achieved easiest by auto-moving into a territory that is being attacked by your ally. If the ally takes the territory, your troops will seize up. The Rogue troops glitch is easily identified by the frozen troops. You can no longer use or command these frozen troops. They still register in your overall Solider count, but are unusable. SIDE NOTE: THE TROOPS GO TO YOUR ALLY TO USE. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED Select troop glitch If you select a territory and then select a moving troop, then hit q, the game will not allow you to select anything. The way to fix this is just to reset. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED Sneak Peak Glitch This "glitch" is due to how ROBLOX loads things after a character reset, making it possible, for a brief moment, to view the entire map. Similar to the Fog of War glitch, you can see all troop movements, but no numbers. However, using this glitch only renders the map visible for a short time immediately after spawning before returning to the usual Fog of War. It is highly unlikely that this glitch can be patched. ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED NOTE: THIS ERROR IS LIKELY JUST A DELAY IN THE GUI LOADER onRespawn Attacking Glitch If a bigger army attacks you, if you attack it with any force and keep pressing Q (Press it to attack and retreat when a troop is mobile) that the enemies force will not have attacked your attacking unit, but this will also result in loss of the territory you sent troops from. Example: An enemy unit attacks your territory with 1500 men, you on the other hand have 400 men. You send your 400 to their 1500 and to make sure you dont give your troops back to your territory, you go an inch away from the enemies unit and you rapidly press Q, your men somehow evade the enemies resulting in keeping those men! ''STATUS: ''UNPATCHED One Territory Glitch If you join a game just before you die from being attacked and surrender, sometimes you are left with 1 territory and a varying sum of troops. ''NOTICE: This occurs when the player before you was nearly defeated and their enemy seized attacks, leaving them with 1 territory. Wh en you join the game, you automatically get the last nation, there before you, according to your color (if one exists). '' STATUS: MARKED FOR REMOVAL (NOT A GLITCH) Game Freeze Glitch Game freeze is an imfamous glitch in which the whole game freezes and all troop move ment is ceased. The server clock has also stopped counting or has disappeared, as shown in the picture (right). This glitch can usually be solved by getting everyone to vote to end game or restart the game. STATUS: UNPATCHED REASON: Too many troops are moving at once which cause the game scripts to crash and break because of the costly performance. WIth the main game scripts breaking, everything in the game stops. Category:Information